Timeline (Earth-10005)
YOUR HELP IS NEEDED, YOUR EDITS AND EXPANSION OF THIS TIMELINE IS APPRECIATED This page contains a full timeline of Earth-10005, the original, destroyed X-Men universe. 3000's B.C.E Unknown year Ancient Egypt is formed Unknown year En Sabah Nur is born Unknown year En Sabah Nur's mutant abilities manifest Unknown year En Sabah Nur gains power in ancient Egypt Unknown year En Sabah Nur telekinetically assembles the Great Pyramids of Giza 2999 B.C.E to 1799 800's B.C.E Ancient Greece is formed 753 B.C.E Ancient Rome is formed 300's Ancient Egypt dissolves 476 Ancient Rome dissolves 1775 April 19 American Revolutionary War starts, between rebels and Great Britain 1776 July 4 United States of America is founded 1783 September 3 American Revolutionary War ends, with the rebels founding their own country 1800's 1810's 1812 June 18 War of 1812 starts, between the United States of America and Great Britain 1814 December 24 War of 1812 ends, with a stalemate 1820's 1830's Unknown year Victor Creed is born 1832 James Howlett is born 1840's 1845 John Howlett is killed by Thomas Logan James Howlett's mutant abilities manifest James Howlett kills Thomas Logan, secretly his biological father James Howlett and Victor Creed run away into the Canadian wilderness 1850's 1859 November 24 Charles Darwin publishes On the Origin of Species 1860's 1861 April 12 American Civil War starts, between the Union and the Confederacy 1861 to 1865 James Howlett and Victor Creed fight for the Union in the American Civil War 1865 May 9 American Civil War ends, with a Union victory 1866 Gregor Johann Mendel establishes the theory of hereditary traits 1869 Johann Friedrich Miescher extracts DNA from white blood cells 1870's 1880's 1890's 1900's 1900 Hugo de Vries, Erich von Tschermak, and Carl Correns each individually verify Mendel's theory 1909 Wilhelm Johannsen coins the term "gene" 1910's 1914 July 28 World War I starts, between Allied and Central powers 1915 Basic principles of Mendelian genetics are applied to the fruit fly 1917 April 16 United States of America enters World War I 1917 to 1918 James Howlett and Victor Creed fight for the United States Army in World War I 1918 November 11 World War I ends, with an Allied victory 1920's 1927 Hermann Muller demonstrates that radiation can induce artificial mutations 1930's 1930 Erik Lehnsherr is born 1932 Charles Xavier and P. Xavier are born 1934 Raven Darkholme is born with her mutant abilities 1938 September 1 World War II starts, between Allied and Axis powers 1940's 1941 Charles Xavier's mutant abilities manifest December 7 United States of America enters World War II 1941 to 1945 James Howlett and Victor Creed fight in the 29th Infantry Division for the United States Army for World War II 1944 Oswald Avery, Colin Munro MacLeod, and Maclyn McCarty show that DNA can transform the properties of cells While imprisoned at the Aushwitz Concentration Camp, Erik Lehnsherr's mutant abilities manifest Charles Xavier and Raven Darkholme meet Raven Darkholme is adopted by Charles Xavier's parents June 6 James Howlett and Victor Creed participate in the D-Day Invasion 1945 James Howlett is transferred from Europe to the Pacific islands for World War II and leaves the 29th Infantry Division James Howlett is captured and imprisoned in a Japanese POW camp in Nagasaki August 9 United States of America bombs Nagasaki with a nuclear weapon James Howlett saves Ichirō Yashida's life during the Nagasaki bombing 1949 Erik Lehnsherr visits the United States of America and sees the Statue of Liberty 1950's Erik Lehnsherr returns to Europe 1953 James Watson and Francis Crick find the double helix structure of DNA 1959 Emma Frost joins the Hellfire Club William Stryker begins his work on mutants 1960's 1961 January 27 President John F. Kennedy approves plans to build a bunker underneath the Oval Office in the White House, nicknamed Cocoon, to help his brother secretly control his mutant abilities Major General Edwin Partridge retires, becoming a far right-wing activist against mutants 1962 TO BE EXPANDED X-Men: First Class 1963 Edwin Partridge addresses a rally of his supporters about mutants and their potential threat Erik Lehnsherr allegedly recruits Lee Harvey Oswald to assassinate Edwin Partridge Jason Stryker is born April 10 Edwin Partridge is assassinated, incensing his followers, who become more virulent and active Azazel and Angel Salvadore are killed by Project WideAwake operatives August 9 Robert Kennedy orders a pair of prototype psychic earshields to control his mutant abilities August 22 Robert Kennedy's order is approved Lee Harvey Oswald becomes employed at the Texas School Book Depository November 22 The far right-wing activist group, Friends of Humanity, distribute pamphlets describing John F. Kennedy's "crimes", including lacking a policy for mutants President John F. Kennedy arrives in Dallas, Texas on a fundraising campaign for the 1964 Presidential Election. He also plans to make a speech addressing the mutant rumors John F. Kennedy is assassinated. Erik Lehnsherr makes a failed attempt to save him, using his powers to curve the bullet shot at Kennedy November 23 The "Bent Bullet" is taken in as evidence for the assassination November 24 Lee Harvey Oswald, who was accused of assassinating President Kennedy, is killed by nightclub owner Jack Ruby whilst being transferred to a secure facility Jack Ruby is arrested December 11 Warren Commission members Earl Warren and Gerald Ford interview Jack Ruby. Ruby claims to not remember anything shortly before and after killing Lee Harvey Oswald. He also claims he was injected with some sort of vaccine recently before his arrest Members of the Central Intelligence Agency and Secret Service form the Federal Council on Mutant Activities 1964 The Central Intelligence Agency and the Warren Commission work together to find Erik Lehnsherr January 20 Jack Ruby is sentenced to death for murder with malice January 22 Jack Ruby becomes violently ill and is admitted to Parkland Memorial Hospital. The prison medical staff say he is suffering from pneumonia Rampant cancer growth is found of Jack Ruby's cells while at Parkland Memorial Hospital After finding him, Project WideAwake agents are quietly dispatched to apprehend Erik Lehnsherr January 24 Jack Ruby does from a pulmonary embolism associated with lung cancer February 4 Erik Lehnsherr, while in rural New York, turns himself in to police February 5 The Warren Commission publishes their 688-page report on the Kennedy assassination President Lyndon Johnson has a secret meeting with the Warren Commission and notes that the prime suspect -- Erik Lehnsherr -- is in custody February 11 A private trial against Erik Lehnsherr takes place Erik Lehnsherr is found guilty of first-degree murder and conspiring to assassinate John F. Kennedy. He is sentenced to two life sentences in a federal correctional facility without the possibility of parole June 19 United States Senator Edward M. Kennedy was caught in a plane crash in which his aide and the pilot were killed. He was pulled from the wreckage by fellow Senator Birch Bayh II and spent weeks in a hospital recovering from a broken back, a punctured lung, broken ribs, and internal bleeding 1965 Charles Xavier opens Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters in his mansion 1967 Bolivar Trask founds Trask Industries Trask Industries revolutionizes the world with prosthetics generated using DNA 1968 March 18 Robert Kennedy is interviewed by his biographer about his mutant abilities 1970's 1972 Eighteen and a half minutes of a meeting between Bolivar Trask and President Richard Nixon is erased, sparking an investigation 1973 TO BE EXPANDED X-Men: Days of Future Past Herbert Boyer and Stanley Cohen create the first genetically modified organism, a bacterium January 27 Raven Darkholme, now calling herself Mystique, assassinates Bolivar Trask at the Paris Peace Accords After Trask's assassination, Trask Industries unveils the Sentinels Program By the end of the year, Trask Industries produces 8,732 Sentinel: Mark I's for the governments of the United States of America, China, the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, Israel, Saudi Arabia, France, India, and the Untied Kingdom November 22 Erik Lehnsherr is publicly revealed as the assassin of John F. Kennedy 1974 May 18 The United States Congress passes the Homeland Concentration Act and begins to deploy Sentinels to the five most populated cities in the United States of America The Federal Council of Mutant Activities publishes a report regarding mutants 1975 Charles Xavier pleas for mutant freedoms in a private closed session in Washington, D.C. 1976 The Homeland Mutant Response Division is formed 1977 Frederick Sanger, Walter Gilbert, and Allan Maxam sequence DNA for the first time Jean Grey befriends Annie Malcolm REST OF TIMELINE TO BE EXPANDED 1980's 1990's 2000's 2003 TO BE EXPANDED X-Men (film) TO BE EXPANDED X2: X-Men United 2006 TO BE EXPANDED X-Men: The Last Stand 2010's 2020's 2023 Universe is destroyed. The universe is destroyed when Wolverine travels back in time to 1973. This creates a divergent universe which follows this exact timeline up until 1973 and diverges from there Notes Category:Earth-10005 Category:Timelines